Somethings Just Happen
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: Spoilers for 314-315. Suki's suspicions are confirmed and she confronts Sokka. SoZu pairing. On a side note, I actually really like Suki so sorry if she comes off bad here.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show, the characters, etc.

Oneshot Begin

When Suki first noticed it she tried very hard to brush it off as paranoia. It had been easy to do at the time due to the fact that the energetic Ty Lee was at her throat. However, here, hours after the battle and with the high from escaping the prison beginning to wane, unwanted images started to fill her head again.

Images of Sokka and the firebender that destroyed her village; they moved well together, as if they had been fighting beside each other all this time instead of against each other. Suki bit the inside of her lip at the thought. It used to be that the water tribe boy would fight to protect her, even though she didn't need it. On top of the gondola he hadn't even spared her a glance. He just gravitated naturally to that Zuko's side.

Part of her wanted to rationalize that Azula would need more than just one of them to stop her. It didn't work. She agitatedly rolled onto her side to face towards the fire and opened her eyes. Sleep seemed impossible at this point.

She could see Aang and Toph off to one side teasing Momo by shifting a piece of food through earthbending. Chit Sang was laughing loudly next to Hakoda seemingly retelling something that had happened during the prison riot. Katara was leaning happily onto her father's side.

The fact that both Sokka and Zuko were nowhere to seen didn't soothe her temper. It didn't seem right. Even on their return from the prison he hadn't budged from the other boy's side. He had talked as animatedly as ever but he didn't act like someone who had just been reunited with their captured father and girlfriend.

There were other things the girl had noticed to, subtle things. The way the prince's eyes always seemed to flicker to the younger teen. Or how even though he brushed off contact with anyone else he didn't mind Sokka's unthinking touches.

Katara had said not to mind them earlier, while helping the female warrior to clean off the prison grime that seemed to be on every inch of her body and clothing. They spent a lot of time together, she had giggled.

"I think Sokka is really happy to have another guy is age around. I wasn't really happy with Zuko joining us but…he helped rescue you and my dad, right?"

"Your right, I think I'm just tired." And she smiled up at the water girl as if nothing was wrong.

She didn't think Katara was right.

Suki sat up from her spot next to Appa in one fluid motion, stretching with her arms in the air before turning away from where the group was. It only took her a moment to locate a path to the upper levels of the temple. She wondered directionless for a while before she heard the murmur of voices up ahead.

As the auburn hair girl slipped into the room unnoticed it didn't even occur to her that it wasn't right to spy on the guy she had feelings for. She wished it had.

It should have been an odder sight to see a water tribe peasant sitting with a banished fire prince using his lap as a pillow. Said fire prince was bending a ball of flames like a yo-yo; sending it up on a small string of fire and pulling it back down. Sokka was following it with his eyes as his fingers threaded through the others hair. The two were completely relaxed.

Somehow that hurt Suki more than her unwanted thoughts of flesh on flesh.

"So this is where you've been all night." When the two boys broke apart it took her a moment to realize that she was the one who had spoken.

"Suki!..." Sokka's voice sounded alarmed and he searched for something to say.

"Maybe I should go." It was Zuko this time speaking in that quiet way of his.

"Maybe you should." Her eyes burned him the whole way out. She moved to sit across from Sokka.

"Suki this isn't what it –"

"It isn't what it looks like?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I was going to say this isn't how I wanted this to go, but if saying that will make this less painful…" He flinched as if he thought she would slap him.

"Isn't how you wanted this to go," Her voice was skeptical. "So you were planning to tell me that you've been shacking up with the guy who burned down my village." You could hear the anger build more with each word.

"Couldn't you find a better way to put it?"

"I'm sorry. How would you put it?" She fixed her glare onto him.

"Um… I'm in a… well…thing… with the guy who is sorry he burnt down your village?"

"A thing… what is that even supposed to mean?!"

"I dunno," he looked down at his feet. "It just…. It's not like we planned this or anything. I can't explain it."

"So what, love at first sight with the prince of the fire nation and I'm supposed to be happy for you?!" Her fists were shaking in her lap.

"Suki..." He was at a loss for words. "Look I, I care about you. You know that right? But you don't need me. You've never needed me. He does."

The sound of her palm making contact with his face echoed around the room. She stood and quickly turned towards the door.

"A guy like that doesn't need anyone."

She managed to keep composure as she walked out of the room, but when she exited to see Zuko leaning against the opposite wall she couldn't stop the tears coming down her face. She stood in place, shaking for a moment. And then she ran in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry."

Zuko's soft words reached her ears. And as she felt the sobs rack her body, she wished they hadn't.

Oneshot End

Bound : First things first. I've only seen a handful of episodes for this so sorry if I majorly screwed something up.

Second. Yeah I think Zuko needs him. It's my firm belief that Zuko is an uke with a hot, seme body. And like every uke he needs another guy there to fulfill all his uke-y needs. In comes Sokka.


End file.
